The Assassin of Zero
by Brother Bandit
Summary: A young Assassin apprentice is summoned the land of Halkeginia to be the familiar of one elven mage. What lies ahead is anyone's guess. This is a three-way crossover with Familiar of Zero, Life with Derek, and Assassin's Creed
1. Edwin Venturi

And so begins another story by yours truly.

This is actually a three-way crossover, incorporating the TV show, "Life with Derek", with the game series, "Assassin's Creed" and the anime, "Familiar of Zero". Prior knowledge of any of these three titles are not required.

* * *

June 18, 2012; forests of Quebec, Canada…

Rapid footfalls echoed through the forest as a hooded figures ran through the wilderness with five equally hooded men in tow. Behind them chased fifteen bloodthirsty men brandishing guns and swords.

The Assassin's were betrayed by someone they'd considered one of their own, and now Abstergo security forces had descended upon the ill equipped camp with an army one hundred strong. Men, women, and even children fought valiantly against the brutes, but they were outnumbered ten to one. Apprentices scattered through forests, escorting the children and elderly to safety. Among these apprentices was young Edwin Venturi, an Italian-Canadian descendent of the Assassins of old. He had short black curly hair and dark brown eyes. And, like many apprentices like him, he wore a white hooded sweatshirt and black trousers and shoes.

As he ran, Edwin thought of the blended family he left behind: of his father, brother and sister, and, of course, of Lizzie. They were all gone now, lost to the hands of the enemy. He bit his lips hard as the memories flooded into him.

_Lizzie, my love…_

Suddenly, a bullet ricocheted off some rocks and jerked him out of his thoughts. He gritted his teeth and barreled through the forest. Then, the trees gave way to a muddy cliff, a bend in the road leading to safety. They'd just turned the corner when a bullet found its mark in Edwin's left shoulder, burying itself deep in his muscles.

"Argh!" Edwin cried out as he was hit. He slipped on the muddy path and tumbled to the ground.

"Ed!" cried a young girl.

She and the others stopped and came back for him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" said the assassin. Ed glanced up to see their pursuers advancing at an alarming pace.

_Well shit._

Gritting his teeth, he scrambled to his feet, ready for a fight.

"Conan!" He shouted, "Take the kids to the safe house! I'll fend them off here! Go!"

One of the hooded children, a Japanese boy with glasses nodded. "Follow me!" he said to the other children and ran on ahead, a browned-haired girl at his heels.

Ed upholstered his pistol and popped off several rounds dropping a few assailants dropped as they ran. Then, when his firearm was spent, he discarded the weapon and pulled out his trusty tomhawk. With a flick of the wrist, the Assassin activated his single hidden blade and charged into his attackers, tearing them apart with his dual weapons. The assassin deflected a bayonet thrust at him before whirling around and slicing the attacker's neck with his blade. Then, he raised his axe and cut down another assailant, embedding the weapon in his skull. Edwin leaped into the air, twisting a man's neck with his feet before their combined weight sent them tumbling to the ground. Quickly, Ed rolled to his feet, before almost running into a man with a saber.

_Clang!_ The sound of metal clashing metal resounded through the forest as he only barely managed to block the sword with his hidden blade. Edwin gritted his teeth. Try as he might, he couldn't push the Templar off, and the pain in his shoulder wasn't helping any. He was losing the battle.

The templar snarled. "Get off me!"

With all his might, the mercenary shoved the assassin off his feet. Edwin grunted as he landed, tumbling uncontrollably down the steep slope towards a ravine. Down to the ravine he slid, his tomahawk digging into the dirt, trying to find something to hold on. Suddenly, his tomahawk found purchase—Just as his body shot off the cliff.

Edwin winced as his bruised body slammed against the dirt wall, his hands cold and sweaty. Below him an eight story drop awaited its next victim. Dazed and in serious pain, Edwin struggled for his life, his sweaty hand slipping from his lifeline.

Cold laughter reached his ear. The assassin looked up to see the remaining thugs standing above him. Their leader crouched down, jeering at him.

"End of the line," he sneered, "Assassin!"

Edwin's eyes widened: the Templar raised his sword, ready to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, something big and bright appeared below Edwin, and the Templar dropped his saber, trying to shield himself from its intense brightness. At that moment, Ed's tomahawk slipped from its anchor, and Ed tumbled helplessly into the strange object, below.

* * *

Thousands of light years away in a distant planet, trouble was brewing in Romalia, the capital of the Holy Empire on the continent, Halkeginia. Agents of their enemy, King Joseph of Galia, had raided the palace for a magical relic. And now, they faced a young mage named Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and her familiar Saito Hiraga.

It was at that very moment that another young woman stood at attention in an adjacent courtyard, listening to an older man as a pupil would in front of her master. She had straw-colored hair that reached her shoulders and dazzling blue eyes. All her features indicated that she was human, except for the pointy ears. She was dressed in a white blouse and black skirt and leggings, and wrapped around her shoulders was a purple cloak, floating in the breeze. The man looked close to be in his fifties and had marks of an aged warrior. A blue robe covered much of his body and only his dark shoes showed at the bottom.

"Summoning a servant isn't a difficult spell," the old man telling the young woman, "Focus your mind, and call on your yet unknown familiar within your heart."

The young woman nodded in affirmation. Then, she raised what seemed to be a wand and closed her eyes.

"My name is Tiffania Westwood, pentagon of the five elemental powers," she chanted, "heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar."

A huge green-blue orb appeared above her, its brightness lighting up the entire area.

Tiffania Westwood and her companion, Professor Cobert, watched as a shadow appeared in the orb above them. The shadow grew bigger and bigger until it literally fell out into their world.

* * *

Edwin Venturi landed with a thud, on what appeared to be stone paving. He was barely awake, and saw only blurry images of people standing around him. Their voices were muffled and incomprehensible. Whether it was friend or foe, he did not know or cared; It wasn't long before darkness overcame him.


	2. Tiffania Westwood

Tiffania Westwood, half-elf mage of Tristain, sighed tiredly as she stared out through her apartment window into the sunlit sky. It had only been last night that Tiffa's familiar dropped out of the summoning gate. Now, everytime she gazed upon the young man sleeping peacefully on her four-poster bed, her hear fluttered. He had dark brown hair curly, and his face was clean-shaven. This stranger was not much older than Tiffa herself. Yet his torso, now wrapped in clean linen bandages, bore the signs of a battle-hardened warrior. Truly, he was a total enigma.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at her door, startling Tiffa from her stupor. She quickly rose to answer the door.

"Come in," she said, opening the door. In came Colbert and Saito, both baring signs of wariness from last night's adventures.

"How is he?" asked Saito as Colbert closed the door.

"Much better," said the half-elf, "His body is still mending."

"This is good news," Colbert sighed, "With any luck he may be fully healed by the end of this week."

"Don't worry," said Saito, smiling, "Tiffa is the best healer I know. She'll fix him up in no time."

Tiffa blushed at the complement. "Thank you," she stammered.

Colbert turned his attention to Tiffa's dresser, where the young man's belongings lay.

He picked up the stranger's coat. It was made from the same strange fabric as Saito's own blue and white jacket—what the familiar had called "pol-ey-ister". The coat was white on the outside and red within; and it was weighted down by what felt like stone plates. There was also a hood that concealed much of its wearer's head.

Colbert moved on to the other important item: a black satchel with shoulder harness and straps that fastened at the waist. Strong yet light-weight, the bag was made of some another strange fabric that felt like straw weaving. Inside the pack, there were many items including a strange device called a "notebook computer"—as Saito called it—an extra set of clothing, and food bars, each wrapped in thin metallic wrappers.

There was also a leather belt with numerous pouches and loops, containing different items: everything from small capsules of powder, to bottles of strange a viscous liquid, to metallic canisters with rings attached at the top (Saito called them 'grenades').

Colbert continued his inspection, shifting his attention the final two items. One was a small hatchet easily handled with one hand and stained with fresh blood. The other item was a leather vambrace embossed with a magnificent, highly decorated, "Λ" shaped symbol.

"My, what an arsenal," he murmured to himself.

Carefully, Colbert picked up the leather bracer. His fingers traced over the engraving, admiring intricate metalwork.

"Saito," he said, "What do you make of this?"

The young familiar took the vambrace, and the runes on his hand immediately began to glow.

"It's a weapon called 'hidden-blade'," he spoke, using the knowledge of Gandalfr, "the leather cuff conceals a sharp blade."

Saito put on the piece of armor on and flicked his wrist. Seven inches of sharpened steel popped out of the front, also stained with blood.

Colber's eyebrows rose at the sight. _"Oh founder save us all!"_

"I don't understand it anymore than you, professor," said Saito, "This symbol is meaningless to me."

"This is worrisome," Colbert said, "This man is clearly a trained killer. Can we trust him with the lives of our students?"

Before Saito could say any more, there came a sudden groan, drawing everyone's attention to this strange man from a strange world.

* * *

Edwin Venturi groaned as he roused from his slumber. Gingerly, the young man opened his weary eyes, a feat made worse by the blinding sunlight filtering in from the open balcony doors. He was lying on a white four-poster bed in a fairly decorated room. The curtains were all drawn, and surrounding him were strangers, looking at him with mixed expressions of curiosity and fear.

Ed gasped at the sight of his company. He shot up from his bed, but the exertion was too much for his weakened body. Pain lanced across his body and the young Assassin nearly collapsed in a painful heap, had it not been for a steadying hand supporting his back. Edwin looked up and gasped at the young maiden before him. She was beautiful with those great sapphire eyes.

* * *

"Please don't exert yourself," said Tiffa, quietly, "You need plenty of rest."

The young man looked at the half-elf with great confusion. When he spoke, it was of a language Tiffa had never heard of.

* * *

When the girl spoke, he could hardly understand. Yet, her voiced was beautiful and comforting. Still, Edwin could only shake his head and say, "Uh sorry, I didn't get what you're saying."

It was futile effort; she didn't understand him either.

He looked at the other people in askance, wondering if anyone knew English.

Fortunately for him, it was the raven-haired boy that spoke.

"She says you get hurt, you lie down now," said the young man in broken English. Ed noticed that the boy was very unlike his two companions. He looked to be of Asian descent, and his clothing was radically different—like a Yankee in King Arthur's court.

Edwin had never been more confused in his life.

"What's going on here?" he demanded, "Who are you people? Where have you've taken me."

The black-haired boy sighed. "I know it is confusing, said the boy, "I also get very confused when I was first summoned here."

Edwin's eyes narrowed.

"Summoned? Explain."

The boy nodded and then launched into a long fantastical tale. He spoke of Kings, princesses, mages and familiars. As the boy passionately recounted his involvement in the previous wars, Edwin realized two things. The first was that these people were either insane, or insanely powerful. The second—the more unsettling one—told him that he was no longer on Earth; In fact, he was somewhere way, _way_ too far away.

And yet, here in this remote solar system—far away from his home—humans still exist. Perhaps, the ancient tales of those who came before were not that farfetched after all.

Of course, Ed kept this thought to himself; there was no need to explain such a strange tale. Instead, he scrutinized the black-haired boy carefully.

"Okay, suppose I believe your tale, as ludicrous as it sounds," Edwin said, "I'm still dubious about this 'magic' you kept talking about, I think a more concrete proof is needed."

Just to be safe, of course.

The boy smiled and nodded. He spoke to the elderly gentleman in that same archaic language. The man grunted in assent. He raised his staff and started chanting out a strange mantra. Suddenly, a bookshelf burst into flame, and the young Assassin cried in shock and awe. However, before he could call foul, the older man waved his staff, and the flames disappeared with no apparent damage.

Edwin's mind checked out, and he burst into great bouts of laughter.

"Wow!" he cried, "This is so cool! This almost feels like Harry Potter!"

"I know right?" the raven-haired boy said, "But this is the real thing!"

"And how!" Edwin guffawed.

Colbert and the young girl exchanged looks of bewilderment

Ed took paid no heed. Instead, he looked up to the boy, and said, "You're not from around here are you?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm from Earth, just like you," he said, "I Saito Hiraga. It is nice to meet you."

Saito extended his hand and Ed clasped it tightly in his.

"I'm Edwin, Edwin Venturi."

Saito laughed nervously, and said, "I sorry about my broken English, I only took one class."

Edwin dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Eh it works," he said, "Say, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" asked Saito.

"It's nothing much, I just wish I could understand this strange language that you speak in. Would you teach me?"

Saito rubbed his head nervously. "Well, actually…"

Once again, the boy spoke quietly to the old wizard. The man waved his staff in the air, and then he spoke a few choice spells.

Suddenly, his staff glowed brightly with blue light, and then a single beam shot out, striking Edwin's body. The newcomer's body shook as the spell invaded his system, before there was a poof and the boy collapsed against Tiffa's shoulder, gasping for air.

"What did you do to me?"

"I have cast a universal language spell," the older man said, "Now you will understand anything people say, regardless of whom you meet."

Ed stared at this man in wonder. "You're right." He cried, "I understand you perfectly now!"

Colbert and bowed low and deep. "I am Jean Colbert, professor of the Tristanian Academy of Magic."

"And this young lady is Tiffania westwood, half-elf mage and the one who summoned you," The old mage continued, "She has been taking care of you."

Edwin smiled. "I'm Edwin, and let me just say that it is so fortunate to be looked after by such a beautiful girl, _mia bella donna_."

Tiffa's cheeks flushed at the complement, and she stammered out.

"I-It was my p-pleasure. P-please, call me Tiffa."

Edwin smiled with glee, oh if his brother could see him now, charming a pretty lady with his mother tongue. Derek would be so proud!

Except… oh yeah…

And just like that, the joy in him vanished, replaced with a cold, unfeeling sensation.

His family was all gone; he was all alone in this unfamiliar world.

(Un)fortunately, his increasingly negative thoughts were interrupted as the man named Colbert cleared his throat loudly to get attention.

"Right, now that pleasantries are out of the way, we need to have a serious chat."

Edwin felt his stomach drop as the man brought his pack and dumped all its contents onto his bed

"Hey watch it!" he cried, trying to back away as quickly as his broken body could take him. "Be careful with those!"

"As I thought," Colbert said scornfully, "You came to this world armed to the teeth and carrying so many instruments of death. You'll excuse me if I be so bold as to ask who and _what_ you are."

_Crap!_ Edwin gazed warily at his audience. Saito's hand was on the pommel of his sword and Colbert's staff was alight with a ball of fire.

Edwin sighed. Yep, it's best to give them what they want.

"I can't say too much about who I am, because there are somesecrets that I can't reveal," he said, "But I am—or was—a part of an organism whose goal is to protect the freedom of the people from despots hungry for power. In extreme cases, deadly force is necessary."

Saito and Colbert exchanged worrying glances, but it was Tiffa who asked the next question.

"S-so, have you killed people?"

"Yes, and I'm not proud of it." Ed looked away, "But I believe in my cause. So long as tyranny exists, I'll not rest until the people are free."

"A noble quest," Colbert said scornfully, "What you have told me worries me. I cannot, and will not, endanger my students. I feel that it is in their best interest if I keep you under supervision until you prove to us that you are of no threat. Also, your belongings will be confiscated until further notice."

Edwin bowed his head. "Of course."

With a curt nod, the professor levitated his gear into the air, and then left without another word.

Saito sighed. "Please don't think ill of Colbert," He said, "I know he was harsh, but he is a good man who takes care of his friends."

Edwin smiled and nodded. "I understand."

Saito hesitated. "Still, I'm a little worried too. You're organization really sounds like a terrorist group. I mean, you kill people and justify your action with these words of grandeur."

"Yeah, it does sound fanatical, doesn't it?" Edwin smiled mirthlessly. "I'm sorry, I really can't say too much about the subject. Colbert is right: violence should be the last resort in dealing with these problems."

Edwin yawned tiredly, rubbed his sore eyes. He waved his new friend goodbye and then lay back down on the bed. He gazed up at the young woman and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I know it must have shocked you to hear my more distasteful side."

Tiffa sighed. "It's a bit much to take in," she said, "You've lived a strange and dangerous life."

Edwin chuckled. "And it will only get stranger."

* * *

Saito yawned as he entered his and Louise's bed chamber. Setting down Derflinger, the young man went to join his mistress at the balcony."

"So? How is he?"

Saito shrugged at Louise's question.

"He seems fine right now," He said, "I bet he'll be up and about in no time."

"Oh… that's good."

It had only been few hours ago that the mysterious theft had taken place, and now the Romalia treasury had a gaping hole along its side. The stolen object was never recovered. The couple watched as the guards escort their late night adversary: a big hulking man with white hair, body marked with red paint and a single earring dangling in his left pinna. As he was led away, he looked up at them with loathing.

"Say, Louise," said Saito, "Were you really thinking about fighting a guy like that?"

Louise flushed a faint pink, and turned her gaze away. "It's your fault," She stammered, "Leaving me all alone."

"You're the one who told me to get out," Saito retorted.

"I was so scared!" cried Louise, "But I'm a Void mage and have to protect world with my own strength."

Louise let out a tired sigh and leaned against the banister. "I have the world on my shoulders, and I have to carry it myself."

Saito couldn't help but admire this girl who had always been so overlooked in her life and had gone against so many odds and accomplished so much. And still, she would throw everything away just so she could make others acknowledge her existence.

Saito shook his head, smiling.

"Honesty," he said at last, "You are such an idiot!"

Louise snapped.

"What! H-How dare you call me that!"

Saito scoffed. "If you're not an idiot, then you're reckless."

Louise seethed. "Know your place! You're being rude to your master!"

Saito chuckled.

"That's right; you're my master," he said, "So that means you have to use your familiar properly ."

Before she could say anything else, the young man engulfed her in his arms.

"It's your duty to rely on me," Saito said, "Besides, the 'world' thing will be easier if we share it, right?"

"Saito…"

* * *

Louise smiled and nuzzled into Saito's warm embraced. It was just like Saito to know how to cheer her up.

She was truly blessed to have such a good familiar.


	3. Guiche de Gramount

Guiche de Gramount

Three days had passed since Edwin's arrival into this strange new world. Thanks to Tiffania's nursing, Ed was fully healed in less time than previously thought. However, the days spent in bed had made him lethargic and out of condition. So for the rest of the week, the young Assassin went about on a rigorous training course designed to get him back into shape.

Every morning, Edwin jogged two laps through the still empty streets. Then, when everyone else was about town, the Assassin returned to the apartment and worked on conditioning his muscles. In the afternoon, Ed practiced his free-running, using the city's rooftops as his obstacle course.

Every exercise was planned to stay out of the populists' view. Alas, it was for naught. Inevitably, rumors started to spread about the stranger running through the city and the shadow that loomed over the market streets from time to time.

Soon enough, news about his exploits diffused into the rest of the city, inevitably reaching the ears of a certain Chevalier from Tristain.

* * *

"What's this?" asked Guiche de Gramount, "A stranger running around the city?"

He and his fellow compatriots—the infamous Undine Knights—were enjoying a pleasant supper in a local tavern, and they were just waiting for their last comrade. His friend, Malicorne de Grandple nodded eagerly as he ate his dinner roll. "That's right," he said, stuffing his mouth full with bread, "I saw him yesterday when he ran passed my bedroom window!"

"I saw him too!" Cried another member, the notorious green haired youth named Gimli, "Except, he was climbing up the walls like a monkey-bear up a tree!"

"Hmm, how curious," the young Chevalier mused, "Did you question the guards?"

The fat blonde shrugged. "They found it ridicule, saying it's some kind of plebian foolishness."

Gimli scoffed. "It's as though our words means nothing—even though we are nobles."

"What do you expect? They are Papal guards," said a fourth member, a bespectacled boy named Reynald, "They care only about the Pope's safety. They won't be much help."

Guiche smirked and stood up. He laid a fist against his breast and raised his drink high, proclaiming, "Then I it is up to us to address this issue. For wherever there is trouble, we the Undine Knights will be there to stop it. And we shall triumph!"

"Harrah!"

The entourage cheered unison. Four sloshing tankards clashed together, sending cascades of tavern beer onto the floor. Then, the Knights drank their fill, not once noticing their silent eavesdropper.

* * *

Edwin smirked as he overheard the blonde mage's proclamation—not that it took any skill. Possibly the whole tavern was witness to that conversation.

Donning his white armored sweater and grey cargo pants, the Assassin sat with his back towards the rowdy group, listening in to their conversation. Edwin chuckled to himself; it seems that he'd gained some interesting adversaries on his tracks.

_This will be fun!_

His attention shifted to a party of three, two tables away. A girl and two boys were huddled together, and they spoke in hushed tones. Though they all looked to be mere teenagers, their conversation was less than benign.

"Master's orders have come; we are to abduct the mage and her familiar tomorrow," said one of the boys, a short fellow with unruly blond hair, and grey eyes like pebbles in a riverbed.

The girl cackled quietly at the news. With one quick swipe, she brushed her long violet tresses away, revealing eyes of turquoise rimmed in thick eyeliner. "Perfect, it is time I teach that wench a lesson for hurting our dear brother!"

"Indeed, my sister, I too have to thank the familiar for treating Brother Jack so horribly the other day," said the second boy, a dandy with blond hair worn in a braided ponytail. Te was taller than the others, and his features seemed to be stuck in a permanent smile.

He was dressed flamboyantly in a brown waistcoat and a maroon cape. And upon his head was a purple hat with a wide brim, notched in the front, and adorned with a white plume. The girl, meanwhile, wore a black gothic Lolita dress with matching cape and bonnet. The shorter boy, on the other hand, had perhaps the plainest attire, consisting only of a white dress shirt, a dark cloak and a simple red bow around the neck. Of the three, his appeared insignificant, yet he seemed to command the others.

"So what's the plan?" asked the girl? "When do we strike?"

The shorter boy shook his head and said, "Not here. There are too many ears about."

Edwin closed his eyes, shifting to his more heightened vision. Instantly, his world became a sea of grey, save for the Undine Knights, illuminated in blue, and the three strangers, all the brightest shade of scarlet.

At that very moment, the tavern door opened and a huge blob of blue came flooding in.

"Ah Saito, Come join us!" Guiche cried to the last member of the Unding Knights.

Edwin winced as he regained his normal vision. The black-haired Japanese stood out like a sore thumb with his blue and white jacket and talking to that loudmouth sword, Derflinger. Behind him came Louise, Tiffa, and three other girls. Lastly, Master Colbert brought up the rear, shutting the door behind him.

Edwin glanced back at the trio and noted their sudden reservation. They watched the new party with looks of pure loathing—especially at the pink-haired mage and her familiar. The three rose and made for the door, but before the Assassin could follow, he felt a tap on his shoulder and the raven-haired familiar came into view holding a flagon of beer.

"Hey their Edwin," he said, "It's good to see you!"

Ed smirked and raised his own beverage. "Likewise friend," he said.

At that moment, he heard benches scrape, and dared a peek at the other party.

_The shorter boy was looking right at him!_

Ed hastily averted his gaze, pulling his hood down some more. Then, before he realized it, Saito pulled him from his seat and turned him around.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my friend," he said, "This is Edwin Venturi."

Edwin grimaced.

_Shit!_

Sure enough, the moment his face was seen, both Malicorne and Gimli stared in shock. Fat boy raised a plump finger at him, whimpering so loud the whole tavern heard, "Y-y-y-your that g-g-guy!" he stammered, "T-t-that c-c-commoner!"

Edwin gritted his teeth. Never had his identity been compromised so suddenly. Once more, he glanced back at the other group, just in time to see them exit.

_Double shit!_

He broke free of his friend, and raced towards the exit, shoving everyone else out of his way. Once outside, Edwin hid behind a wagon and activated his Eagle Vision. His prey was easily spotted, three bright red blips heading off into the blackness of night. Quickly, Edwin hauled himself up the building, his muscles burning at the exertion.

"Don't let him escape!"

Below him, the tavern burst opened, and Saito and his friends spilled out onto the streets. They stood shell-shocked, watching him scale up the side of the building Edwin paid them no heed. Reaching the top, the Assassin surveyed the area before racing after his prey.

* * *

Once Edwin was a good distance from his quarry, he softened his footsteps and settled into a simple tailing mission.

Down on the streets, his targets made their way across a short arch bridge. Underneath, a gondola cut through the narrow canal, its lamps dimly lighting the way ahead. The Romalian capital was quiet and peaceful after dark. The roads were sparse, as most civilians had retired to their homes. The only lights were the oil lamps, dimly bathing the streets with a soft romantic ambience.

Edwin dimly remembered his trips of Venice, both as himself, and as one of his ancestors. Now, as he leapt across the narrow divide, he couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic.

Below him, the trio darted through alleyways, weary of prying ears. Sometimes, they stopped to spot for followers, but Edwin always hid from their view.

Soon though, their gait became more relaxed, and they became more talkative.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow? Come on, there's no one around."

The girl's voice echoed up the building walls, easily audible to Edwin at his perch.

The shorter boy sighed and said, "Have patience my dear sister. All will be revealed in a moment."

The three retreated to an abandoned courtyard, where the boy relayed their instructions.

"Tomorrow, after Mass, you my sister are to infiltrate the cathedral as a peasant girl. Find the girl and lure her out."

The girl cackled, licking her lips at the thought of revenge.

The leader nodded and turned to the other boy. "Brother, you are to ambush familiar, who will surely follow, like the loyal dog he is."

The taller boy smirked. "Kukuku, I'll pay him the same respect he gave to our dear Jack."

"Master's instruction was explicit," said the shorter boy, "Both the girl and her familiar are to be captured alive."

"What will you do, brother Bleu?" The girl asked.

Her companion shrugged. "Don't worry about me, just complete your tasks," he said, "Remember, we are the Knights of Gallia, and we do not fail else we forfeit our lives."

With that, the trio left the courtyard and continued their journey. High above them, Edwin followed being careful not to dislodge any tiles. He stalked them to a six stories apartment, built to imitate a castle and studded with many, many windows.

Edwin crouched on a nearby rooftop, trying to memorize the location. Then, while all was quiet, he started his journey back home.

* * *

It was late when the Assassin dropped onto the balcony shared by his and Saito's rooms (though he should be more accurate to say their mistresses' rooms). As expected, Professor Colbert was waiting for him when he entered.

"Welcome back," said the elder mage, "I trust that your quest was fruitful."

"Very," Edwin said wryly.

Next to Colbert sat Saito along with the rest of the Undine Knights, all of whom were looking at him with mixed expressions of curiosity and anxiety. Finally, the orange-haired Renly gathered the courage to speak.

"Is it true," He asked, "You are Tiffa's new familiar?"

"His status is still undetermined," replied Colbert, "He has yet to complete the contract with Miss Westwood."

Edwin frowned in disapproval. "I thought we agreed to not talk about that in front of others."

Saito shrugged. "Don't worry, these are trusted friends. They won't divulge your secrets."

"Certainly not," Guiche stood, brandishing his flower-wand rather dramatically, "Your secret is safe with us, Ser Edwin, for we shall die before we betray a friend."

_Ser Edwin?_ Ed smiled in amusement at the chavalier's antics.

"I'll hold you onto that, if you are ever captured and tortured."

"Which will become more and more likely if you continue your daily escapades," Colbert said shortly, "You've cause quite a stir in the city, not to mention a few raised eyebrows."

The Assassin shrugged. "I meant no harm," he said, "I was only working out, after being cooped up for so long."

Colbert scoffed. "Like today, when you barreled out of the tavern like a cat chasing a mouse?"

Edwin rolled his eyes.

Then, Saito spoke. "So, did you find anything?"

"Yes." Edwin took a deep breath. "You and Louise are in grave danger. _They _plan to capture you, tomorrow."

A slight breeze blew in from the balcony, disturbing the candle light.

Saito swallowed nervously.

"How do you know this?"

"I heard them talking of the plot," said Edwin, "When they were looking at you with such malice, I was certain."

"Who do you mean?" Malicorne asked, "Was it someone in the tavern?"

Edwin nodded and told them about the three conspirators. He made sure to describe each member in detail.

Saito quivered. "I know one of them; he's one of the thieves from last night!"

Guiche gasped, "You mean to tell us that they were in the tavern too? That they were only a few feet away!"

"Yeah," said Edwin, "And they are planning to kidnap Louise tomorrow."

"Plotting right under our noses," Saito growled, "Unforgivable!"

"Quite," Guiche agreed, "You followed them to their residence, correct?"

"Yes," said Edwin, "I know where they live."

"Then let us go!" cried the chevalier, "Let's exterminate these rats once and for all!"

There was a resounding cheer, and the entire group rose from their seats, but before they could leave, Colbert stood in their path.

"Everyone wait!" He cried, "You cannot do this!"

"And why not?" Guiche exclaimed, "Let us seize these ruffians before they get away!"

"And how will you accomplish that? By storming a perfectly legitimate establishment? You'll be apprehended on the spot! Furthermore, our enemies will be wise to our movements and escape before we can even get to them!"

"But we have a witness," Gimli protested, "Our testimony will be secured!"

The professor snorted. "A mere anecdote from a commoner will not sway the Papal guards," he said, "You have no evidence to support your claim."

"Besides," he continued, "If what Edwin say is true then _Gallia_ is involved in this affair. If we are not careful, we could start a war."

Saito gritted his teeth. Once again, Louise was in danger, and there was little he could do about it.

"So, what can we do?"

"First , we sit down and cool our hot heads. Then we plan," Colbert said simply.

Obediently, the others returned to their seats and listened.

"Now, I believe Edwin has something up his sleeve."

The Assassin nodded. "I plan to tail them to the cathedral," he said, "Once they are near, I'll alert you guys to their presence."

"Admirable," said the professor. He turned to address the Undine Knights. "I know that you four are assigned to secure the main gate from the peasant folk. I cannot stress enough how paramount your duties have become."

Guiche nodded. "You can count on us, Professor!"

"What about Louise?" Saito asked, "What about the others?"

"I will inform Agnes and Her Majesty," Colbert said, "Meanwhile, I recommend against I think alerting the others. I believe that an increased vigilance will make our enemies more wary of our knowing. Besides, Miss Westwood and Miss Valliere have enough to worry about and needn't be burdened with so much worry."

For a moment, there was silence as the boys processed Colbert's words. Then, Guiche stood up and dusted off his breeches.

"Alas, it seems there is naught we can do but wait for the morrow," he said in a resigned tone.

Colbert stood up as well. "I concur with Guiche. It is best that we'd be off to bed. We should then be better prepared to face our foes."

Guiche and the other boys rose and marched off to their quarters. Colbert too made to follow, when Edwin called him back.

"Sir," he said, "For tomorrow's confrontation, I wish to be armed."

Colbert grunted. "Very well," he said, "If you would please follow me."

* * *

Together, the two came into the old Mage's chamber, where Edwin's hidden blade and tomahawk lay on a table. Professor Colbert then opened his wardrobe and pulled out his shoulder pack.

"Are you sure you need everything in this sac? It is quite heavy."

The assassin shook his head as he slipped on his Hidden blade. He flicked his wrist and the silver blade came shooting out.

"I'll store it in Tiffa's and my room," he said, retracting the hidden blade. "You may still keep it, if you wish."

"I trust that you won't bring harm to my pupils," he said, "I will be keeping an eye on you, though."

Edwin grunted and holstered his trusty hatchet. Colbert tossed him the pack.

"Promise me you will not kill unless you absolutely must," he said at last, "A life is precious, however small."

Edwin smiled and nodded. "You have my word. 'Stay your blade of the innocent,' right?"

"Quite so," said the mage, "Good luck Edwin, and may the father of understanding guide you."


End file.
